1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to apparatus for supporting a reclined human subject and moving his extremities through periodic and gradual changes in elevation. The apparatus enables a user to experience sensations which have been reported to be soothing, relaxing, and beneficial.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,256,095 (Graham, 1981) discloses an electromechanical therapeutic apparatus for rotating a human subject about a horizontal axis and through a continuum of horizontal planes, while subjecting the human subject to a low energy electrical field developed by an AC generator.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,373,738 (Wittke, 1968) discloses an electromechanical apparatus for oscillating a bed in a horizontal plane to therapeutically benefit the occupant.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,586,492 (Manahan, 1986) discloses a therapeutic bed that includes a base frame, an intermediate frame adapted to pivot about its central lateral axis with respect to the base frame, and an upper frame adapted to pivot about its central longitudinal axis with respect to the intermediate frame, wherein separate electromechanical means, each employing a rotating eccentric arm, oscillate the respective pivoting frames.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,537,181 (Shalhoof et al, 1985) discloses an apparatus for treatment of arthritis that includes a seat disposed between a pair of rotatable magnetic field generators.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,330,892 (Fukushima, 1982) discloses a therapeutic mattress that incorporates a plurality of permanent magnets having a magnetic flux density of 500 gauss or more.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,549,532 (Baerman, 1985) discloses a flexible magnetic sheet for therapeutic use in which permanent-magnetic ferrite particles are incorporated into synthetic elastomeric material and wherein the sheet surface facing the body site to be treated has been magnetized to provide concentrically disposed magnetic poles of alternating polarities.